


Total Control - Discontinued

by Strawhat_Chan



Series: Total Control, timeline [1]
Category: Total Control - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_Chan/pseuds/Strawhat_Chan
Summary: With no memory, Franky has to remember who he was, who his family was.Can he escape from Philip for good or not?





	1. Escape

In the research and experimental department of Zor sat a 26 year old man in his office with Light black hair, light red eyes, a scar on his left eye, nine like curl marks on his cheeks and he has a white jumpsuit on with his signature curl, he also has x like belt on it too. On his bureau stands a name plate with ‘Sir Philip’ on. This man apparently called Philip is finishing off his paperwork when suddenly an alarm went off.

“Again?” He said with his excited voice. Wait again? Why is this man excited?

He got up and ran out of his office, he did something to his computer like watch and it’s showing now a footage of a blue haired man with the front part of his hair up, 24 of his looks. He has grey goggles with yellow glasses, he also has star marks on his cheeks, his eyes match his hair. The young man also has a light grey shirt with three blue stars on it, a brown cowboy style jacket, a blue scarf, a dark brown belt and dark grey pants combo and brown boots with four blue stars on the side of it.

“Franky~? Why are you escaping again?” The older said with a cooing voice.

_Where this Franky person is…_

The man was panting from exhaustion. He is hurt and drugged. The guards are using tranquilizers instead of bullets.  _Shit…_  He came to a stop in front of a locked door. He noticed a vent and climbed into it before the guards arrived.

He was panting harder, it’s harder to move. The tranquilizers are taking effect.   
At the end of the vent, he got out. There was a train coming by.  _I can’t just stand here, I need to jump onto it, quick!_ Without a second thought he jumped onto the train.

“Franky!” He turned around saw that Philip got on the train somehow. Franky got into a fighting stand. “Now, now! No need to get violent!” He playfully put his hand up in defence.

“I’m not going back! You hear!? Not again!” Franky pulled out a front of a flamethrower. He must’ve picked it up while running away. His star marks are beginning to glow dark blue.

“ ** _Enough!_** ” Philip said with his nine like curl marks glowing red. “ ** _You’ll stay with me and you’ll like it! You used to be so obedient…_** ” He’s starting to lose his patience.

_Maybe, it’ll be for the best if I stayed…Wait what am I thinking? It’s for the best…He’s toying with my mind again!_ Franky is holding his head like he’s in pain. He fell to his knees. He let his weapon fall.  _Stay with him…Stay with him…stay…stay…stay…stay…NO, think of mom, dad and big brother_ 3 people appeared. One with blue long hair, she’s a woman. A similar hairstyle to him but dark brown, he’s the oldest of the three. The last one has medium blond hair. But he can’t remember their faces or names.

“ ** _Stop resisting, Frankline!_** ” Phil is losing his patience indeed. “ ** _I’ll go easy on you if you just stop resisting!_** ”

Franky started blindly searching for his weapon.  _Come on!_ He picked something up. He knows it’s his weapon from the form.  _Gotcha!_ His almost fully red star marks started to glow dark blue all of a sudden.

“Phil! Go to hell!” He fired at Philip. The older jumped of the train to dodge. He knows he can’t chase Franky further.

“Franky! I swear, I’ll find you!  ** _You’ll be mine again!_** ” Philip swore laying on the ground right beside the bridge. He watched as the train rides away with Franky. His marks became black again.

Franky passed out because of the tranquillizers. The train rod for about 30 minutes and it stopped. No one seemed to notice an unconscious man on top of the train except one. That man looked older than Franky, he had blond hair, sun marks, orange eyes. He also had a butler-like outfit on.

The man stopped in front of the train. He decided to climb onto it, to take a closer look.

“T-That can’t be-?! Franky?! Little brother! I thought, you were dead! Damn, Philip! I knew, we shouldn’t have trusted him.” This older man knew Franky? But how? ‘Little brother’?

He put Frankline on his back, piggyback style, he jumped off the train, scaring a lot of people in the process and ran to where his home was.

About 23 minutes of running, they came to an apartment. The two went inside, the older opened the door to his room on the 3rd floor. ‘3A2’ is the number of the room.

Inside the room was a small kitchen, a door leading to the bathroom, another door leading to the bedroom, in the living room was a TV to the right with a fancy black couch, a few pictures on the wall, 3 of them were photos of Franky when he was about 5-8 years old. A few plant pots and what you see in a diner room in the middle of this living room.

The older put Franky on the couch and he did a quick check-up. He found a few needles, presumably tranquillizer. Furthermore, he didn’t find anything.

He sighed. “What is Blake gonna do with you Franky? You just disappear all of a sudden and the next thing I know, you’re napping on top of a train.” He put his hand on his face and sighed again. He lowered his hands again. “I’ll just wait until you wake up, okay? Mom and dad are so worried about you, Y’know?”

Blake got up and went to kitchen to make dinner. “This is gonna be a long night, isn’t it? I guess, no poker then tonight…” He said to himself.

He is correct, this is gonna be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This re-uploaded because of being in wrong tags.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the first chapter of Total Control.
> 
> I have a thing for blond older brother figures.


	2. A piece of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky remembers a few important things.  
> Philip has a mission for his guards.

Late at night in Blake’s apartment, he just finished diner when he notices Franky making a distressed noise, who’s on the fancy couch. “Franky?” He asked in worry.

_“Where are we going, Phil?” A 9 year old Frankline asked. “A super cool place!” Phil excitingly answered. “But, mom said we shouldn’t go as far into the forest!” The younger tried to inform the older. He didn’t notice the insane smile and look on Phil’s face. “Don’t worry, we won’t be gone **that**  long. So she wouldn’t need to worry.” The older tried his best hide his psychotic tone in his voice, succeeding in the process. “Alright, if you say so…” The younger boy actually fell for it._

_They walked for a few more minutes. That’s when Phil decided it’s far enough. He took out a syringe with blue liquid, that he was hiding under his sleeve. This kid is prodigy in chemicals and how it affects the human body._

_“Huh? Where is that cool place that you were promising? Phil?” Franky noticed that the older a syringe in hand. “Huh? What ar-“_

_Before he could finish, Phil charged towards him. He dodged by a hair, seeing Phil’s face made the younger boy scared._

_“P-Phil?! What’s going? W-Why are you acting weird?” Franky tried to put up his usual angry child façade, which failed because fear is seeping through._

_Phil was coming back around again and ignoring Franky’s questions. Frankline tried to dodge again, but tripped over a fallen tree branch that was behind him._

_On top of him now is Phil, Franky tried to get him off. But he’s weaker then the 11 year old. The syringe went into the younger’s arm. His senses were dimed and he was black out and sometime came back._

_Was he being dragged away?_

_Was that….Blake?_

_…._

_That was the last I remembered having full control over myself. It felt he was doing something with my body afterwards, but I don’t remember… After that, Phil always added thoughts to my head. If I were to think things he didn’t like, he would change it. Memories too. Taking most of the memories over my family away. I still remember living in his mansion for a while, his parents I don’t remember everything about them. But I do know, his parents do praise him for his mentally ill actions. Didn’t they know that their son was ill? Or didn’t they care? Did they care more about money and misery of others than the wellbeing of their son?_

_That’s all I can remember for now…_

“Franky?”

_Who’s calling me? Don’t tell it’s Philip? If so I’m bashing his head in! Mentally ill or not._

Frankline opened his eyes and got confused.  _This isn’t the lab or Philip’s bedroom…_    
“Where am I?” “You’re in my apartment, Franky…” Blake informed the younger.

“Who are you? Do you work for Philip?” Franky asked in a rather aggressive way. “No need for hostility, Franky! Especially not to your older brother!” The older answered in a rather caring manner. “And I don’t work for Philip…I hate the guy even!”

“B-Blake?!” He looked like having a realization moment or a start of a mental breakdown. Hopefully not the latter. Franky held the side of his head with his right hand and started to sweat a lot, especially on his forehead.

Blake came over to the sofa and sat on it. He started to draw circles on his younger brother’s back. “Deep breaths…Also, Philip can track you if you let out a lot of emotion at once…”

It’s just, he didn’t want to have Philip tracking their arses. Much less run away from their location. They could go to The Ocean of Neptune or Victoria Dessert, but those places are far away from Zor and have harsher climates than they have here.

“How could’ve I forgotten about you? Mom and dad?” Franky started to blame himself for everything. “I shouldn’t have followed him back then!” He started to cry, he still seemed angry, angry at himself. “It isn’t your fault, Frankline! It’s Philip’s fault’ After he…After he did that you back then, I just wanted rip his head off.” Blake is trying his best not to curse, but he’s also hiding something. What did Philip do to Franky? When they were 9 and 11 years old?

_At the research and experimental department…_

Two guards, presumably squad captains, were standing in Philip’s office.

“Sir, why did you call us here?” Guard A asked. “Yes, sir?” The question got repeated by guard B.

“I called you here, because I have a new mission for your squad.” Philip explained. He has a res scarf on today, a long one at that. “I want you and your man, to search through all of Zor to find Frankline Sanderson. I’ll be searching to with my mark powers.”

“But, sir, isn’t he the prisoner that just escaped?”

“Yes, just do your mission and you don’t get your mind fried, got it?” Philip threated. The guards said out of fear ‘Yes, sir…’ “You understand how important Frankline is, right? He’s the only human in existence right now, who can survive a upgrade to his mark powers. Normally, it would kill someone instantly if that was done. He’s also the only human I’m capable of loving…” The marks on his cheeks began to glow. It seems he’s already starting his search. “What are you two dumb wits waiting for?! Go search!” He commanded.

They ran of the door out of fear for his wrath.

“Soon, Franky…You’ll be back in my hands again…There will no other human in existence now or even in history someone like you, with your capabilities again…” After searching for a little bit, he already found Franky, but decided not to go that location, because of Blake. “Damn it! He’s with my test su- I mean,  _lover_ …” Did Philip see Franky as his lover or test subject? Why does he seem bipolar or something like that? He sometimes cares so much about the younger man and then all of a sudden he sees him as a test subject. “If only, I could influence Franky to go somewhere alone…No, Blake would notice. He learned my pattern signal when he was 17…”

Oh, Philip will try a different way. He’ll get into Franky’s head sooner or late without Blake or the younger noticing. With enough practice, he’ll succeed.  **He will…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2.
> 
> What did King philip- I mean just Philip(lol, joke at my king) do to Franky? No less, when they were 9 and 11?


	3. Blake is not what he seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is not what he seems. Or is he really even Blake in the first place?

“We should start dinner!” Suggested Blake with a smile. “I’m sure, you haven’t eaten yet.” Before he could protest to that, they hear Franky’s stomach growl and the blue haired one started to blush. “I take that as a yes.” The blond giggled.

The two got up and Blake went over to the kitchen to get dinner. When they sat down, Franky got a headache. He tried to hide it to not ruin the moment. They had potatoes with apple sauce and chicken. The blue haired man was cautiously observing his food. Taking notice of that, Blake asked what’s wrong. “Um…Franky? Something wrong? Why you looking at your food like that?” Franky answered with. “It’s just last time, I ate food it was poisoned.” Blake was shocked. He began to think of a million questions similar to ‘How long ago has he eaten?’ or ‘Why would someone try to poison his baby brother’s food?’ “I promise, that the food is poison free.” He swore and then continued eating while keeping an eye on Franky.

The younger looked at his food for a little more, but then started eating it like a wild animal who hasn’t eaten in weeks. Suddenly, Blake’s phone went off. “Excuse me, Franky…It’s urgent…” He got up and went to his bedroom. “Vala! What did I tell you about calling?” 24 year old tuned out the conversation so his headache wouldn’t get over. He started hissing in pain, the headache was that bad.

_“Oh, Franky~! You feel so nice~!” Philip moaned._

“What the hell?!” Franky whispered to himself. He started to blush. “N-Not that!!”

_“Test #6M4 results.” Philip demanded._ _“Yes, sir! Test Subject Frankline Sanderson seems to have accepted the drugs into his system and isn’t even rejecting it!_ _The only problem is that he lost some of his memories.” Said one scientist called Lucien. “Good. And about the memory_ _thing, I don’t care.” 16 year Philip responded._

“Sometimes, I don’t understand…Does he see me as his lover or just another test subject? If I’m the latter, then why did you make love with me?” He wasn’t whispering anymore and Blake was listening to what Franky was saying to himself.

“Or was I just a thing to please his sexual desires?” Franky didn’t why he was asking these questions. He sounded like he wanted to go back. “I’m just thinking these things because Philip is influencing me! Right?!” Paranoia is kicking in. “Right?!”

Blake felt bad for Franky, I mean if the only person who showed you love most of your love, just switches to a view of you just being a thing. That could make anyone ask these questions or go crazy from it if you ask to much about it.

The blond came out of the bedroom and went over to his younger brother. “Franky, calm down…” He thinking whether to do it or not. “He isn’t here and he can’t hurt you anymore. I can make you feel good…” “W-What?!” Franky was freaking out. His older brother didn’t mean in _that_ , right? Blake went around the chair, so he could pick Franky easier. “O-oi! Let go-o! I don’t want this!” The younger tried to get thro to the older. “W-We can’t do this! We’re brothers!” They went to the bedroom and he laid down his younger brother. He was onto of him now. “Like I said before, I can make you feel good…”

Blake went on to removing Franky’s boots and then his vest. The younger couldn’t fight back because he was too tired. “S-Stop!” The plead fell on deaf ears. Next, the older made the belt lose and then took the bluenette’s shirt off. The only things left on Franky was boxers and socks. “Blake! STOP!” Again, the plead was ignored. “Just let big brother make you feel good!” This time, he said it more aggressive. Then he removed the socks rather roughly. The younger tried to push off  the older, but failed again. Franky froze when he saw Blake’s eyes, they were full of lust. He tried to crawl away but the blond grab his left ankle.

Lastly, Blake pulled off Franky’s boxers. The younger started to blush when his private’s were exposed. He shook his head no. “B-Blake stop! This isn’t like you! I don’t remember you being like this!” He got an answer that scared him. “Y’know, Franky…I’ve changed in these years we’ve been apart. I couldn’t stop thinking about you…I wanted you so badly…I never told mom and dad about this…They would’ve found me a freak if I did…” He licked his lips and then put a few digits in his mouth. Sucking them and then he positioned them in front of Franky’s entrance. “Ah, before I forget!” With his free took off bluenette’s  goggles off and puts them gently on the night stand, instead of the floor like the younger’s clothes.

 The older’s fingers went into the other’s entrance. He earned a moan from 24 year old and started to smile. “So, you do like it, huh?” The whisper in Franky’s ear made him more uncomfortable and became really red because of it. “N-no! It’s naturally for t-the body to react that w—way!” The bluenette defended. Another slipped in. And then he hit it, the prostate. Franky started to leak pre-cum and started moaning harder. “I think, that’s enough for preparation.” He took his fingers out. The younger was happy, until he heard that.

_Ziiiip_

His eyes wided. “N-no! No! No! No!” He started kicking Blake, but got grabbed again by his ankles. The bluenette earned a slap to the face for that. Franky stayed silence after that and stopped resisting. Blake positioned himself in front of his younger brother’s entrance and went in. He went in all the way, before he let Franky adjust, he started moving. First slow and gentle and then faster and harder. The bluenette couldn’t hold his moans in any more.

Slowly and noticeably, Franky’s star marks became red. He started blindly searching for something sharp while keeping an eye on ‘Blake’. Hopefully, he won’t notice. “!” He found a knife, wait why would he keep that around? Oh well, his lose. He only has one shot at this.

_Wait! ….NOW!_ He didn’t know where that thought came from, but did it anyway. Franky suddenly grab Blake by the shirt to pull himself up and then stabbed him into the left eye(for Blake it’s left). The older pulled out while holding the eye with the knife in. He pulled it out. “You little shit!” Oh god, he’s angry. Fast, Franky’s grin disappeared. “Y’know, I’m not actually Blake, right?” The bluenette’s eyes wided. “W-wait-t?”

“I’m an almost perfect clone of the real Blake. Now, I’m **perfect.** Thank you! Really! Also, I don’t feel pain.” The clone confessed. Now holding the knife, he’s stalking towards Franky. His sun marks started to glow. Now, he was in front of ‘his’ little brother. ‘Blake’ stabbed just beside the heart and went down South-East down. Franky started to scream in pain and tears were leaking out. But the pain stopped?! Suddenly, there was pleasure in its place.

 

Will the torture/rape continue? Will Franky be able to run away somewhere safe? Where’s the real Blake?


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now dealing with the trauma, Franky has a shift in personality.

The clone Blake was smiling in satisfaction. His mark powers actually work, just like the real Blake.  _Just in a minute, he’ll enjoy it. I can have something the real one never had!_ He was thinking about all the things he can do with Franky’s mouth.

But he got interrupted by the door swinging open, there stood a man in the doorway. “And this is why I didn’t agree to the cloning process! Bloody clones fucking everything always up!” He fired the thing and it electrocuted the clone. “It might not kill him like I hoped to, but at least he’s unconscious and can’t do any harm to Franky anymore.” He turned around and did a few hand signs to people in the other room. Two militaries soldiers came in and took the clone away. The man turned back to Franky and walked over to the younger. He crouched down to the eye level of the bluenette.

_T-This man looks like Blake! Is it another clone?_ Franky backed off from Blake. The blond showed a sad face, but understood it quickly. “I’m…sorry, Franky…I’m sorry that ‘I’ let this happen…” He wanted to let his younger brother be alone for a few minutes, to give him some time.

The traumatized cowboy started to hiss in pain and held his wound to try to stop the bleeding. Of course, the butler disguised boss noticed this. “Vala, take a look at Franky’s wounds!” He took a look at Franky again. “Than leave him alone for now…” Blake went out of the room and Vala came into room then. He had medical supply with him. He must be a doctor of some kind.

Vala had light magenta hair and very light neo green eyes. He had croissant moon marks on his cheeks. He looked like he really didn’t care about the situation. His hair is weird, he had two curls sticking out like horns and in the front it is spilled a part evenly. He has slightly lighter skin then Blake and he was wearing green monk like clothes.

While the monk is taking care of his wound. Franky allowed him only to treat his wound and only that. After that he’s alone.  _Thinking about it…Blake had an eye patch over his left eye and a few badges on a long ribbon around his torso. They kinda looked like Philip’s…_  He was broken off from his train of thought because of Vala.

“You see, Franky…You’re not a real human…” The man said with his cold voice. The bluenette looked at him in disbelieve. “What?” the young man was getting angry. “I don’t trust a stranger’s word!” The light magenta haired man came back with. “I don’t care, if you believe me or not…I know things about you, you yourself don’t know about…But know, that I can help you with getting your memories back…Now, the question is…Will you be happy with the results?” With that said, he left.

The one left curled up into a ball for about 10 minutes. Just laying there, staring at nothing. Then he got up, Franky started to put on his clothes and as last, his goggles. He stared at them for a moment. He got them as a birthday gift from Philip.  _Is he really that bad? Did he really control me most of my life? Or is that just what I made myself believe?_

He stood there for like 5 minutes without realizing. “I need to get out of here, but  _Blake_ is here with his men. He’ll properly want to question me…” The bluenette looked at the window, he went to it and opened it. Looking out of it, he can properly land safely if he lands right. But what about the bandages and the wound? He doesn’t care, he wants to get out of here.

Hopping onto the window, positioning himself and then he jumped down. He landed and rolled to make the landing safer. Getting up, he dusted off the imagery dust. Franky looked around. “Back alleys?” He chooses one and went in it. While walking he found an empty gun. “Mmh? I can properly use this later…” Putting it in one of his holders.

_Back at the apartment…_

Blake opened the bedroom door, because Franky is sure using his time. He stopped moving seeing his little brother gone. “Goddamn it!” Holding the bridge of his nose. “Of course, great…” One of the soldiers came up to him. “Sir, are you alright?” The blond turned to him. “Yes, I’m alright” He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention “Everyone, search this entire district and don’t stop until you have found Frankline Sanderson!” All the soldiers said ‘Yes, sir’ and began their search. “Are you sure this is the best approach? Y’know, you’re not better then Philip now. He also send his guards after Franky…” Vala informed. “Who cares? What’s better? Franky being in _his_ hands or _mine_?” Blake said rather obsessively.

Vala watched his boss leave the room.  _God, Mark! Why are both of your kids like this? Blake is obsessive and Franky is insane…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this chapter is short. I wrote this really late and couldn't think of anything creative.


	5. The girl who understood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky meets a girl who he could see as a younger sister.   
> Philip returns...

Franky has been running through the back alleys for 2 hours now. He’s becoming really tired and his wound is getting worst. Getting support from wall, he tries to get some of his stamina back. The alleys were really dirty and a lot of trash was laying about. The bluenette hissed in pain and held his wound. Now, he wished he knew a thing or two about medicine, then he could treat his wound…Maybe…

“He went this way! Follow me!” Frankline froze and he stared back where he came from. He didn’t wait to run further into the alley. Panting and tiredness is slowing him down. His feet hurt because this is the first time in years where he does run for such a long period of time.

Running and running and running…

The cowboy came out into a street and started to look around. He started to blend into the crowd. But it’s hard, because most people have red, blond, brown and black hair. But some had different coloured hair, they have properly dyed their hair.

He noticed a pet store and went into it. The bluenette didn’t want those soldiers to find him and he didn’t know if they were with Blake or Philip. He didn’t want to know either.

In the store, there are a lot of animals: rabbits, cats, dogs, salamanders, fish & lizards. He has never seen some of these animals in real life. Only in books that _Philip_ owned. None seem to interest him, but one…This lizard had a dark purple back and a yellow belly. On his back were yellow spots. The lizard was looking at him and was putting his front paws on the glass.

_Get me out of here! Please!_ Frozen in shook, looking at it. “It talks?”

“Yeah, cool, right?” Said a young woman. Franky turned around to take in the woman’s appearance.

She has pink hair ending into two sharp ponytails and matching lighter pink eyes. Her marks are roses. She was wearing a pink tank top with ‘SQUAD’ on it and dark pink shorts. Her belt has rose like design to it. The pinknette has two armbands on both her writs, they were blue and green. Her shoes are pink sneakers with roses on the front of it. She also has sunglasses on her head.

“How are you sure that it talked? It sounded like it was in my mind!” He quickly put on his angry attitude mask.  “Oh, it has mental powers. It’ll only talk to people he likes. Also, I’m Nikki!” She smiled really bright while informing Franky. He just stared at her, should he believe her? _What if she’s planning to do something to me? Can I trust her?_ “What’s your name?” She asked innocently. He decided to trust her. “I’m Franky…” He dropped his angry mask. “Y’know, all I see in you, Franky… Is…That you’re lost…” Nikki looked at the lizard again. “You want him?” Franky thought about… _an animal I can trust with everything…_ ”Yes, I want it…But I don’t have money…” Nikki held his hand. “Don’t worry, I have enough Pellens to buy him for you!” She offered. “What do you want in return?” The bluenette was being submissive. “What? I don’t want anything in return. I want to be your friend! I saw you running out of an alley earlier and after that some soldiers came out of it. Are they after you?” She was concerned. Why was she concerned about someone like him? He’s not human, right? That’s what that Vala guy said… “Yes…they are searching for me…They want me for some reason…I don’t know why…” Nikki could see how honest he was…He just wants someone to be his friend…his sibling without anything involving scientists or experimenting…

Nikki went to the cashier and told what she wanted to buy. The man went to the lizard and put it into a portable glass pot. He went back to the counter and told her the price. Nikki paid and went back to Franky with the lizard. They went outside together and blend into the crowd.

“What should we call the little guy?” Nikki asked while looking at it. “Fred Moonsten?” Franky suggested awkwardly and she smiled. “That’s a good name!” Lizard made a happy sound of approval. The pinknette noticed that Franky has it hard. She understood most of it. He has never had a relation outside a certain group of people he didn’t choose for. The 22nd year old girl felt sorry for him, she may have her own share of problems, but he’s traumatized. Nikki just had a feeling he was traumatized.

“FRANKY!” Someone shouted in the crowd. The two young adults turned around and saw Philip. He was pissed. “P-Philip?!” The bluenette backed off. “Do you know him?” The angry man was stomping forward. People, who are walking by, are looking weirdly at him. “I said, I’ll find you and _you’ll be mine again!_ ” Franky couldn’t move and Nikki was confused, who was this ‘Philip’ guy? She noticed her new friend being submissive again. “I-I-“ He couldn’t word anything, he was scared. “Franky…Come here and I’ll leave your friend alone. Who knows…Maybe I’ll let her live with us.” Frankline actually walked over to Phil, but rather slowly. When he was in front of the older man, he stopped. “Please! Don’t involve her! I’ll make you happy! I can make you happy!” Franky grabbed the upper part of Philip’s jumpsuit. “Yes…I can do that!” He started to laugh a little insane.

Nikki noticed he looked like he was about to have a mental break down. _He’s crying, why? Is this person making Franky live with him against his will?_ Her marks started to glow pink-reddish, the young woman was mad. Suddenly, rose thorns are coming out of the ground. “Leave him alone!” She was about to attack Philip when his guards arrive. They were pointing their guns at her.

At this moment, the other people fled the area.

“PHILIP!”

Everyone looked at Blake, who has arrived with his men.

The two leaders are looking intensely at each other. They are pissed off at each other.

Franky was still holding onto Philip. “Blake, I don’t even have to control him and he listens to me anyway. He’s literally addicted to me toying with his mind! He sometimes gets turned on by it even!” At this point, Phil was smiling like a maniac.

Blake was trying to hide the disgust on his face. _I remember my little brother not being like this…Philip did this…Yes, Philip cased everything!_

Nikki is trying to figure out how to get out of here alive with Franky.   
Blake and Philip are ready to start a war if needed. The blond is literally messing up his younger brother’s mind further, if he doesn’t allow Phil to help his baby brother.


	6. Franky's illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Franky has an illness and has those episodes too.

“Blake, you just want to drag Franky down to your levels of insanity.” Declared Philip, he is the sane one of the two. “If you don’t let me help him, he will fall victim to his illness  _again_.” Philip was talking about an illness…Franky has an illness? “The same one that brought the end to your parents..” Blake’s eye widened at statement. “That’s not true! You’re the one who did that!” The older exclaimed. “No, I may have taken Franky away, I didn’t do anything to your parents. Besides I saw what happened.” For the first time, Phil was looking at Blake with calm eyes.

Suddenly, Franky let go of Philip, which surprised everyone. Especially, that expression on his face. He was smile like a maniac and his star marks are bright purple. He turned Blake and started to laugh really insane. Only one who didn’t reacted surprised was Phil, because he’s used to those episodes.  
“And this is what I’m talking about…” The bluenette ran towards Blake and past Nikki like she isn’t important.

Nikki was shocked at the display of her friend. Was he that important that the two most popular research departments of Zor are after him?

_“Play with me, Blake!” /_ “Do you want to  _play_ with me, Blake?”

The oldest of the three didn’t know how to process the situation. First, he saw his 4 year old brother running towards him and then that insane older version.  _He wants to play with me?!_ Okay, Franky is a bit too old to be played like that.

Instead of the playing that Blake had in mind, he got a knife being swing at his head. He of course dodged the attack, it’s not like Franky is physically as strong or fast as him. With one smooth move, he has caught the arm with the knife.

Franky was trying to get free, but Blake only tightened his grip. “Well, I’ll be taking him to my lab.” Now, all of Philip’s guards are paying attention because they didn’t want to be mind fried by their boss. “No, you won’t do that!” Screamed Nikki, while letting thorns come out of the ground and attack Blake’s soldiers. The only thing she did to Blake was throw him away into a wall. She let thorns carry Franky really careful and let them put him on her back.

Nikki started to run away with Philip and his guards chasing them. She saw that a bus just stopped by a bus stop. So, she got on it as fast as possible. Nikki let Franky rest on a seat besides he was tied up with vines. The pinknette looked of the back window and saw that Phil and his men are getting tinier and tinier in the distance.

She could finally relax and sat next to a squirming Franky. Nikki was conflicted with her feelings for Franky, was it just friendship or love? Maybe, she should just kiss him to see if she felt something. Beside, being literally insane, he’s really hot. The younger came closer to Franky and then she kissed him.

Franky’s star marks went back to black and eyes widened. Unable to push her back, he pulled his head away. “What the hell are you doing?!” Nikki saw the disgust on his face. “I don’t swing that way!”

They stayed quiet the whole way. The awkward silence is killing them both. Nikki knew now she had feelings for him, but he doesn’t feel the same. Fred tried to comfort Nikki by pushing his head against her’s.

When the bus came to a stop and they had to leave. The two got off it and went to an alley. There Nikki undid the vines that were around Franky. “I-I’m sorry for what I did on the bus.” She was embarrassment. “Don’t worry about…We all make mistakes sometimes…” He grabbed her hands. “But, if I ever get feelings for you. You’re ready to accept them, right?” He so badly wanted to love someone genuinely and normally. “If I still feel the same then. Sure!” She was happy, she still had a chance. “It’s just…Life suddenly became weird and traumatic…Philip never let me outside, the real outside…And he never let me have workout routine because he taught I would become too strong…”

_Where Blake is…_

He woke up inside a wall…Rather the wall fell over…he saw that all his soldiers are either dead or unconscious. Franky was nowhere in sight and that made his fists tremble in anger. “That girl…” That girl will pay for 1. Hurting his soldiers and indirectly the company and 2. For taking Franky away from him.

But then, he thought about what Philip said. That Franky killed their parents. That couldn’t be true! Franky was literally an angel back then. At least, to him that is.

“And where’s Vala when you need him, huh?” Blake mumbled to himself. 


	8. Philip's pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is revealing a fear of his and Blake is curious about history.

Philip has returned to his lab, but his men are still searching for Franky. It seems Blake doesn’t listen to reason…Maybe, he really wants to drag down his little brother to his level. Sure, Phil himself can be crazy at times, but that’s because of his bipolar syndrome. The raven was in his office, going through all the test performed on the bluenette. There might be ‘success’ written on them, but they are all failed treatments for the cowboy. If he doesn’t make the right medicine on time…Then Franky will become weaker and less resisted by the day and his episodes will become more frequent…Finally, he’ll lose his mind completely and nothing could be done then, but remove all of his memories…Therefore back to stone one.

His calm for once red eyes traveled to his desk where a picture of him and Franky. They looked happy together, He doesn’t understand why the blue eyed man thinks their relationship was fake. Phil wants to know why…He genuinely felt something for the 24 year old…Or was he deceived by the other…Maybe…Franky has had episodes that doesn’t turn him insane, but instead it turns him into a manipulator…It could be possible.

The 26 year old felt ashamed that someone was smart enough to use him. He liked being in control…Right? Or he liked being taken advantage…? The raven confused himself with these questions, getting a headache from it. He sat down on his desk chair…It reminded him on how his father abused him…Feeling useless when the older beat him…The man loved being in control of the situation. That’s why Philip wants to be in control of every situation. Why he trained his powers to the same level as his father’s…The elder used his powers make Phil like being beaten. His eyes filled with fear just thinking about the man and the pain in his head became too much.

What if his father knows where he is? What if he comes here to beat Phil again? Last time, he saw his father was when it was Christmas 13 years ago. The elder almost…The old man did…Before he could finish his thought one of his secretaries came in, it was Lucian. He looks similar to Vela…Only difference is instead of wearing a monk robe, he wears scientist uniform and glasses. “Sir Philip…” He greeted with a lot of respect, while bowing. The purple haired man showed always a lot of respect towards him. “Dear leader, it seems you got a letter from someone you haven’t spoken to for a long time. But…It was explicitly stated that you were the only one to read it, otherwise I would’ve read it before. I scanned it in case it was toxic or dangerous to your very important life, but the results show nothing threatening…Which is good…” He gave Philip the letter and then left with a bow. Lucian was the most respectful and trustful of his men. Besides that, the raven opened the letter…He stopped breathing….His eyes widened…The 26 year old felt like losing his mind…”NO! No! No! Nononononononononono-” That man found out where he works and lives…No, he’s going to visit Philip and ‘catch up’ with him. The thought of getting raped by Blake is 10000 times better than seeing that man again.

The ruin that Nikki left with her powers was where Blake was fixing his suit and dusting off imaginary dust off his pants when he suddenly sneezes. “God, am I getting down with a cold? Or is someone thinking about me…?” Why does he get the feeling that Philip is thinking about him? His face became hot red. Then he slaps himself hard on the cheek, leaving a bruise. “Keep focused!” Blake started to think about that girl with the rose powers, he read about it somewhere. The decision of his is to go to the library in the centre of the city. The trip took a while, about 2 hours. The blond saw a lot of things like, cars, motorcycles, etc. The stuff is relatively new for our day and age. I mean, 500 years ago we didn’t have this stuff, the only transport that still is used today is with ship. They talked about crazy adventures that people had on the ocean. And also the two last emperors…Who were they again? ‘Neptune’ and ‘Brigitte’…Neptune brought the marks into the world and let the stones disappear, but left great disaster behind that Brigitte cleaned up. Also…Nikki looks like she descended from Brigitte’s family line…The face structure and skin colour…Yes, they have found photos of Brigitte and Neptune. Who was her lover again? Dracorison?

When Blake arrived at the library, he saw a statue of ‘Pyroblast’ Marcel…Wasn’t he the one who liberated Zor? Why is he still leader of the country despite the fact he has died a lot of times?

The library is closed, because it’s 4 AM. The orange eyed man decided to wait until it’s open.

Franky and Nikki have been walking for a while, but they stopped when they heard the bluenette’s stomach growled. The young man was embarrassed about it and the pinknette started to laugh “I-I haven’t eaten for a while….” He sounds like he’s sorry. “Don’t worry about, we can have breakfast nearby. It’s a place I always go in the morning!” Nikki was hungry too. They decided run towards the café. Once inside, Franky was already looking at the donuts and Nikki was curious… _Does Franky like eating donuts?_ The woman went to buy the food they need, she also bought a few donuts too.

In the café, they sat on a table and started to eat their breakfast. Franky was looking at the donuts now like they are aliens. Then he eats one off them and his eyes became bigger, the bluenette ate all the donuts really freaking fast. “More…” Nikki giggled, while holding her hand in front of her mouth. “You sound like a zombie!”

While they were enjoying their breakfast, someone was looking at them from the bushes. More accurate would be he’s looking at Franky. The man’s smirk is sinister. “They can’t keep me away from you forever, Franky…”


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip gets a visit from his old man...

It’s been a few hours since Philip got that letter from his father. Now he’s freaking drunk in his office, because he thought he forgot this bastard was going to come over…That the man wouldn’t show up. He doesn’t even know when the geezer is going to show up. For all he knows he just making himself be an easy target for him. Having his senses blinded kinda made him happy. He giggled to himself. “He can’t hurt me now. I won’t feel it now.” Now he’s crying. “But he still take advantage of me even if I’m not fully there…” On the other hand he’s tired so he’ll just rest and nothing will happen. Right?

An hour later Phil felt something gripping his arm. At first he didn’t do anything about it, because he thought Lucian is just doing his daily check-up that happens in the afternoon. But when it hurt he woke up. First he couldn’t see very good because his vision was blurry from drinking too much alcohol and some is still in his system. When his vision sharpened he froze. Until the person broke the front part of his right arm, his dominant one. A scream came out of his throat, but got quickly silenced by a hand covering his mouth. It’s his father…”I see my boy is finally awake…” His slow heavy laugh made the young adult cower. That’s the laugh he used when he was going to…He can’t say it…He let it out at that Christmas night so many years ago. “Despite the fact I have been breaking your ankle when you were having your beauty sleep. It seems you are still a bit drunk. I could smell the moment I came in here! I still can’t believe that secretary of yours just let me in. Doesn’t he know what I did you or he doesn’t care about what happens to you?” Why would Lucian let this crazed man inside? Why?

His father’s hair is like his but only less messy. His eyes are the same crimson red like his. Two red 9 like curls on his cheeks. His light skin is rough unlike Phil’s, his is smooth. The man’s body structure is seems to be rather healthy for someone his age, but everyone who knew him enough knows he smokes. He has a cigarette in mouth now. The man in his forties has a neat dark red suit on. Rich people and their suits. God…His sadistic smile would make everyone scared. The thing is Philip got the face structure of his mother, not his father.

It seems the man is a the end of his sig, so he going to put it out…on his son’s bare throat. Tears are streaming from the younger’s blurry red eyes.  With his left hand he was trying to press the alarm under his desk, but then he realised he was on his desk and his father made sure his boy couldn’t call for help.

Breaking his left hand as punishment. Then his grip changed location and is less harsh, but it’s leaving very large bruises behind where ever he decides to press down. “Philip! You used to listen to my every order! I think you need to be redisciplined, Philip!” The elder was confused at the fact that his son’s eyes showed insanity. He got disturbed by that smile and laughter. The young raven got up and put his arms around the other’s neck. He just flinches at pain in his right arm and left hand. “What are you waiting for then? Educate me, daddy!” An hysterical laugh ran out in the room.

A few hours ago in the library, Blake was searching information on Empress Brigitte.  _First presumed to be a man, but later revealed she was a woman. She had two husbands. 2 children_. “Ah!” He got on the page.  _Brigitte had the power to grow all the flowers in the world and grew New Bay’s paradise garden. Now the family line has disappeared 200 years old._ That’s a lie. Nikki looks like she is from that family and she’s the only one in the city with the power to grow roses.

“Blake.” The owner of the voice earned a shriek from his leader. “Vela? What are you doing here?” Vela had a report in his hand and gave it to his leader. “I got some info on Philip.” Blake got a bit mad hearing that name. “What about him?” The magenta haired man cleared his throat. “Philip will be out of commission for a while. Because someone special visited him and they have a broken relationship.” The blonde started to laugh. “He’s finally getting what he deserves!” Vela was kinda concerned for Phil’s health. Wait…Why would he care if he works for Blake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on chapter 9. Sorry for not uploading in a long time.


	10. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clone Blake is back and ain't done with Franky and co...

Philip is laying on his desk with tears in his eyes. He’s happy that the monster left for today. Yes, his father will come back tomorrow. He curled up carefully not hurting his broken bones. He’s also naked, his father ‘played’ with him and his other personality wanted more and more of that…That’s why he’s covered in cuts and bruises. His crimson eyes are foggy. He can’t move otherwise it will hurt.

So a few hours passed and currently Franky and Nikki are walking through a park with Fred on the man’s shoulder. He had the feeling they are being followed. This feeling made him feel weak…Then the younger woman stopped. He saw that there are soldiers in front of them. A magenta haired man with monk rabe on stepped forward. “Frankline…” Is this guy related to Blake or Philip? The bluenette doesn’t know. “CAN’T YOU GUYS LEAVE US ALONE?” He’s pissed at them. The cowboy doesn’t know where this energy is coming from. Nikki was also angry.

And…Blake was behind the two, but he’s missing his eye patch. “Franky~!” Lust filled voice. Well he wasn’t exactly ready to be punched in the face by his ‘little brother’. The clone didn’t feel any pain. The blonde just got up, wiping some blood off, he grabbed both of Franky’s wrists when he tried to give another jab. His sun cheeks glowed orange yellow and the rest fell asleep by the pleasant warm. Clone Blake took ‘his’ little brother with him bridal style.

_Franky was laying in bed with Philip at his side. He couldn’t sleep. Something is bugging him, but he can’t put his finger on it. His star marks are turning red. Phil moved in his sleep and is now sleeping on his right side. Once the marks became fully red, his demeanor changed. He pulled the blankets off and moved behind the raven’s legs. He slowly removes the older’s pyjama pants. The bluenette didn’t have much on only his boxers. Frankline was smirking with lust and power. He took off his own boxers and aligned himself with Philip’s butt, pushing in. When he started moving inside of the sleeping raven, the older unconsciously moaned. Franky loves being in control of the situation and that Phil can’t say no against him._

_That dream…He can’t believe he actually did that him. Franky isn’t any better than clone Blake then…_

Opening his eyes, Franky noticed his hands are tied together and left leg is cuffed to the pole beside the sofa. He can’t see anything, so he must’ve been blindfolded. The soft material under him concluded he was on a sofa. Why’s it so cold? He doesn’t feel his goggles tight around his forehead. Getting some more of his senses, he felt something inside of him…Something solid…It started moving all of a sudden. He moaned and saliva came out of his mouth. Footsteps…Someone sat by his legs…Patting his thighs…That person put something like a lizard on his crotch…They walked away...

The pink haired woman woke up on a chair while blindfolded. Her arms chained to the back of the chair. It’s cold like before…Why’s she only in her bra and underwear?! She tried to move her legs, but can’t, they’re also cuffed to the chair legs. She doesn’t know why she’s feeling good and warm and it’s hindering her ability to speak.

Vela woke up seeing clone Blake in a bathroom. At least he’s not chained or cuffed to any objects, instead his hands are cuffed together. The magenta haired man was looking at the blonde in angry silence. “So! Why did you kidnap me? I get that you want Franky, but me?” Is his calm demeanor a façade? “I didn’t want the other me to be alerted and directly find me…”  Vela went to sit cross-legged for better, but Clone Blake took it as chance to sexually torment the other. He doesn’t care that it isn’t Franky, all he wants is someone to release himself on even if it’s rough or abusive. The monk just looking at him with an emotionless face, but on the inside he felt nice, he never wants to admit to anyone, that he always wanted this from Blake.

The real Blake was done with his research for today and went back to his lab, then he changed his mind and he went to Phil’s lab instead. He wants to see the damage done. He kinda wants to meet the man who decided to torture Philip. When he meets that man he wishes he hadn’t come over.


End file.
